Dreamcatcher
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: Luci Swan moves to Forks with her sister, Bella. While Bella falls in love with the charming, secretive Edward Cullen, Luci struggles with her feelings for two La Push boys. But will she have time to figure them out when a threat is lurking in the shadows? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Stories and First Impressions

I've never been very talented at telling stories. Maybe this is due to the fact that I hate them-I've always found them ridiculously difficult to listen to, due to the fact that most that I hear nowadays are about either murder or drama.

I really do suck at telling them-really, you don't want to know how absolutely dreadful I am at telling them. Now, _writing _them, well, that in itself is a whole different story. I've always loved writing. It's kind of like my escape from reality, my paradise-like beach when I'm feeling down or distressed. The funny thing is, I've always been pretty OK at writing stories. I know what you're thinking: _Hold up…didn't you just say that you absolutely suck at telling stories? _

Yes, I did in fact say this. Not, "and I quote" of course, but something like it. If you're feeling a bit lost at the moment, just check paragraph one.

Going back to that thought you probably just had, (listed above, paragraph two) the key word was "telling." That's perfectly true. I do suck at telling stories.

But I never said that I suck at writing them, now did I? Like I said earlier, if you were even paying attention, and not skipping sentences or paragraphs like I often do when I'm reading a super boring "Barnes' and Noble Classic" (Hey, don't look at me like that, Bella makes me) I'm actually not too shabby at writing stories.

Just not telling them.

I know, it doesn't make much sense, does it? Yeah. I figured.

Maybe I should start writing the actual story now, and henceforth, I suppose, _telling _the story as well. I'll try my very hardest not to make is suck, I promise.

If you want to start at the beginning, I suppose we should start right there. The beginning. My parents, Charlie and Renee, got married straight out of high school, when they were only eighteen. Only about a year later, my older sister by two years, Isabella (always called Bella, no matter what) Swan popped out. Two years after that little bundle of joy came into the world, I did. Andalucía Katherine Swan, eight pounds and nine ounces. Soon after I was born, tension was starting to settle its way in between my already-fighting parents. Not long after I was barely eleven months old, it broke them apart, and they got a divorce. Renee kept both Bella and I. Charlie put up a fight for at least one of us, but lost. On May 30th, Renee packed her bags, grabbed Bella and I, fought her way past a desperate Charlie and fled to the airport. She booked a flight to Phoenix, Arizona, and left the airport less than an hour after arriving.

We grew up like normal kids. Well, kind of. My mom was kind of a free spirit, much different than Bella, who was freakishly mature for her age. As she got older, Bella almost started taking care of her-of us, even though I denied that I needed any taking care of. She cooked meals, straightened the house constantly, and made sure that I did my homework every night. She was very responsible for her age.

Then, Renee met Phil, a minor league baseball player. He was pretty nice. Bella was always kind of awkward around him, but I got along with him pretty well. He taught me how to play baseball, and I have to admit, thanks to him, I'm not too bad.

Soon enough, though, Phil's career took off. Renee pulled Bella and I aside one night and stated this, but said that she would stay with us while Phil traveled. Bella, being Bella, had absolutely no intention of letting Renee do this, and neither did I, so we devised a plan. We both agreed on going to Forks, Washington to stay with Charlie while Renee traveled with Phil. When we told Renee about our wishes, she immediately objected, but after a while of explanation and some pleading, she reluctantly let us go.

So, during the middle of the school year, Bella and I packed our suitcases, grabbed a keepsake, and hopped into Phil's car. I sighed once I got in and pulled out my iPod. I had to admit, I wouldn't really miss Phoenix too much. Sure, I liked it there, but it was too sunny and hot for my taste. Going to Forks actually sounded like a better idea to me than it did to Bella. However, I would miss my old life here. My friends, my house, even my school. But I knew that this was the right thing to do. I couldn't hold Renee back.

This would be a good thing. At least, I hoped it would.

The car ride was long and boring. I passed the time by listening to my iPod and staring out the clear glass window, my eyes passing over the dessert land I had seen a thousand times.

We arrived at the airport, where Bella and I quickly boarded our plane to Seattle, after saying a short, awkward goodbye to Phil.

The flight was actually pretty short, and soon enough, I was walking toward Charlie, who was leaning up against his police cruiser, his arms crossed. He gave Bella a small smile before said girl climbed into the car. When I passed him, I gave him a weak smile. I then climbed into the car and waited for Charlie to start the engine and drive off to Forks.

Saying that Forks is a small town is an understatement. It's a _tiny _town, smack-dab in the middle of nowhere, Washington. I bet if I searched Forks, Washington on Google, a picture of Washington designed forks would pop up, it's that small and invisible. Population? 3,220. Well, now 3,222. What an addition, huh? I was betting Forks would just pop right up on the map, now.

Luckily, there were exactly two spare bedrooms, right across from each other. Bella waded into hers, still looking quite depressed. I couldn't blame her. She really did love living in Phoenix, even if she didn't have much of a social life there. Of course, neither did I, except for a few hovering friends. Neverless, they were pretty good friends. I appreciated them.

I was just getting settled into my new room, a small bit of space with a small bed, dresser and closet, with a little bit of room left over, when I heard some chattering voices coming from outside.

I felt some curiosity quickly stir up inside me, and I scurried downstairs, leaving my now-unpacked clothes scattered across the small bed.

I noticed that the voices were coming from out front. I opened the front door and curiously walked out.

Charlie was standing by an orange-beat up Chevy truck, along with two other guys. I walked towards him and said, "Hey, when did you get a truck?"

He gave me a small smile and replied, "I just bought if off Billy, here." He gestured to a man in a wheelchair. The man looked about Charlie's age, maybe a bit older. He had black hair down to his shoulders, brown eyes and looked quite a bit like the other guy, a teenager who looked about my age. This led me to assume that this was his son.

"It's for Bella, for a homecoming present." Charlie continued. I nodded, analyzing the truck.

"How old is it?" I asked, curious. To my surprise, it was the teenager that answered.

"Thirteen years," he said. "I fixed it up myself."

I smiled. "Well, you did a pretty good job, in my opinion." It was still a little rusty, but what could you expect? It was, after all, thirteen years-old.

He grinned happily, his hands in his pockets, looking quite pleased with himself. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

The door opened once more, and Bella came out. She walked up to us, eyeing the truck with a look of confusion on her face.

"Do you like it? It's your homecoming present," Charlie asked, looking a bit nervous. Bella looked shocked.

"Wait-this is for me?" She asked, her brown eyes wide. Charlie nodded, and she grinned, turning to the face the truck. "It's-it's _perfect_." She maneuvered her way around Jacob, accidently bumping into him as she did. "Sorry," she muttered, before climbing into the truck.

As Jacob went around to the other door to climb inside as well, Charlie glanced at me nervously. "Sorry, but I didn't know what to get you." He said, looking embarrassed. I was about to tell him that it was fine, and that he didn't need to get me anything, when he held something out to me. "So I got you this. Sorry it's not as…big as Bella's present."

I dismissed it with a wave off my hand and took the piece of plastic. It was a gift card to some CD store in town.

Looking uncomfortable, Charlie stated, "Your mother told me that you like music, and I didn't know what you listened to, so…" He trailed off, looking at the ground.

I shrugged and smiled. "It's cool." I flipped the card over to the see the amount on the card, and did a double take when I saw the numbers written on. _115 dollars! _"I take that back," I said, smiling widely. "This is _awesome_." I looked up at him and added, "But you didn't have to put so much money on it. I mean, I appreciate it, but…"

Charlie shrugged. "It's still a lot less than what Bella's truck cost, so it was the least I could do."

I smiled again and replied, "Thanks."

Soon, Jacob had exited the car, and Bella called out, "Luci! Get in the car, I'm taking you to school."

I gave Charlie one last grateful smile, and said to Jacob and Billy, "See you around, I suppose."

I then gave a little wave, and hopped in the truck.

The school day went terribly, if I may say so. All day, it was, "You're Andalucía Swan, right?" or "Hi, you must be Andalucía!" I lost track of how many times I had to say, "Call me Luci." I was praying that there wouldn't be any reason to tell them the correct spelling of my name.

At the end of the day, I had made two friends.

First, there was Jane. She was pretty nice, and very beautiful. She had long, curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes. When she was partnered up with me for English, she didn't call me Andalucía; she let me introduce myself. It was this reason that I immediately took a liking to her.

Then there was Ellie. Ellie was…interesting. To most, she would come off as a conceited, judgmental brat, but once you got to know her, you realized that she was simply a bit wary when it came to choosing her friends. She was fairly pretty, as well. She had wavy reddish hair and blue eyes.

When school ended, I hopped in Bella's truck. As we drove, I realized that we were going the wrong way. "Uhh…Bella?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're kind of going the wrong way."

"Oh," she replied, "I'm going to La Push."

I was confused. "La _what_?" I asked.

She sighed. "La Push. It's a Quileute reservation not too far from Forks. I'm going there to drop off something for Harry Clearwater," she explained, her eyes on the wet rode in front of her. She scowled. "I just got here and it's already raining."

I smiled and gazed out the window, watching the water droplets hit the pavement. I'd always loved the rain; it made me feel calmer, somehow. In an odd way, I loved how the sunny sky would suddenly disappear, and the clouds would roll in. It reminded me that life wasn't perfect; that there were going to be bumps and holes along the road, and that everything wasn't all sunny, pretty and warm. In a way, rain kept me down to earth.

Geez. I sounded pretty poetic there, didn't I? Perhaps I'm better at telling stories than I thought.

Bella shot me a look, an expression of amusement on her face. "I don't get how you actually _like _the rain. It's so cold…and wet."

A bit back a laugh, and considered giving her my whole wise little speech thing I had thought up in my head.

Nah. She would just think I was crazy. So, I just shrugged and smiled, sighing contently. "I don't really know," I answered, my voice sounding a bit far away. "I've loved it for as long as I can remember."

I suppose I should've been content with the heat in Arizona, like Bella was. I had, after all, grown up there. Throughout my thirteen years there, I can only remember it raining four times. And every single time, I was at school. I would gaze out the classroom window for the longest time, praying that I wouldn't be interrupted. Rain was a sort of…therapy, almost.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the address that Charlie had given to Bella, and said girl handed me a small package. I stared at her. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Bella scowled once more, looking agitated. "There's no way I'm going out there." She glanced out of the car window, wincing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, opening the car door. I was immediately greeted with a rush of cold air, and I shivered, climbing out of the car. Rain started pounding down on my head, and I understood why Bella hadn't wanted to come out. It was pouring; literally, I could barely see a thing.

And I loved it.

I quickly made my way over to the house, and knocked on the front door. A woman with black hair and a friendly smile opened it. When she saw me, she hastily opened the screen door and ushered me inside. "Come in," she insisted. "You'll freeze to death out there."

Once I was inside, I shrugged and answered, "It's fine. I don't really mind the rain."

The woman chuckled, smiling lightly. "We'll see if you're still saying that after a few months of staying here."

She stared at me for a few more seconds before stating, "You must be Luci, Charlie's daughter."

I smiled at my nickname. Finally, someone knew the name I preferred. "How could you tell?" I asked, curious.

"You look just like your father." She stated, still smiling at me fondly. My face went red; no one had ever told me that before, not even Renee.

"Now, do you need to speak to someone?" She asked.

I held out the package and replied, "Actually, I came here to give this to Harry Clearwater. This is where he lives, right?"

She nodded and took the package. "Yes. I'll be sure to give it to-"

She was cut off as a voice from behind her asked, "Mom, who are you talking to?"

She moved out of the way, and there stood a boy, maybe fourteen or so. He had russet colored skin, black hair and brown eyes. He stared at me, looking confused.

The woman sighed and said to me, "Sorry for him. This is Seth, my son."

Then, with a look of epiphany, she added, "Well, I haven't even introduced myself yet!" She held out a hand and said, "I'm Sue, Harry's wife."

I shook her hand and smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you."

I turned to Seth, still smiling. I stepped forward and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

He looked a bit shocked, but grinned and shook my hand anyway, smiling brightly. "I'm Seth." He said enthusiastically.

I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he stared at the ground, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. My mom just told you that…"

I just laughed and waved it off. "It's fine. I've had worse first impressions."

He laughed, and said, "So, you never told me your name, you know."

I blushed, and muttered, "I guess your first impression of me isn't the great either, then."

He just chuckled, a big smile still plastered on his face.

_Dang, he has white teeth. _

I mentally slapped myself and said, "I'm Luci Swan." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're Charlie's daughter."

I raised an eyebrow (Geez, I was raising my eyebrows quite a lot lately) and replied, "That would be me."

There was a short silence before I said to the two, "I'll be going then. I have to get back to Bella. She's still out waiting for me." I gave a little wave before saying, "I'll see you around. Nice to meet you both."

Then, after giving them one last smile, I opened the door and was enveloped into the freezing rain once more. I hurried over to Bella's truck and hopped inside. "Luci, you're soaking!" Bella remarked. "And…why are you smiling? Did something happen?"

I just shrugged and buckled myself in, grinning like an idiot.

**So….how did you like it? I really hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**And yes, before you ask, this is indeed a Jacob/OC story, so it's not Seth/OC….yet. *grins evilly***

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review; Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but just a "good job" makes my day!**

**:)**

**-Lily**

**In you sneezed while reading this, bless **_**you**_**! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you to those who favorite/alerted/and or reviewed the first chapter! Really, it means a lot. Honestly, I publish the first chapter, take a fifteen minute walk, come back, fire up my laptop, log on and there are already two reviews: thank you so much!**

**Review replies (because I'm too lazy to PM)**

**Seth's babe: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. I love your name, too! **

**Thislittlemockingjay97: I know, Seth is pretty darn adorable. However, I do have plans for Jake as well…**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Also, I'm sorry if Bella seems OOC. I've always had trouble nailing her character. I know, that's odd, considering she's the one that narrates the books. She should be the easiest one to nail. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2. Sisterly Advice and Car Rides

There are times when I fear for my sister's mental health. Like right now, for instance.

"I just don't get it!" She cried, falling back onto her bed, looking exasperated. "I mean, he acts like he hates me the first time he meets me, then he skips school for a week, and then he's acting all hospitable and curious. He keeps asking me questions about myself. He must be bipolar, or something." When she was finished with her speech, she stared at the ceiling, muttering incoherently under her breath.

I sighed and made my way over to her bed. I sat down and asked bluntly, "Why does it matter? At least he's not repulsed, anymore. That's a start."

Bella just shook her head. "It _does _matter. I don't know why, but it just does. It's like…I need to know what he thinks of me. I need to know why he's acting so moody around me. In a way…he's kind of interesting."

She glanced up at me, and I laughed. "Yeah, a guy who stalks you constantly is definitely interesting."

Bella scowled, but didn't say anything. I smirked, knowing I had won…which was actually something quit knew, since Bella was usually the one to win our little arguments. She was clever, that girl.

"It's just…there's something about him that I just can't figure out," Bella stated. "He's hiding something, I know it…they all are."

…

The next morning, I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, and as soon as I turned over, fell straight out of bed, my butt hitting the hard wooden floor. I hissed in pain, and simply fell back, ignoring the pain in my….well, everywhere.

"When you fall out of bed in the morning," I said out loud, trying to ignore the fact that I was actually talking to myself, "you know that your day ain't gonna be good."

"Hey!" Charlie's voice called from downstairs. "You OK up there?"

I sighed, sat up and picked myself up from the floor. I stretched, and glanced out the window. It was sprinkling lightly, and I smiled, instantly awake, yet instantly tired at the same time. The soft pattering sound of rain filled my ears, and I walked slowly got dressed, savoring the sound of the calming lullaby that hammered softly against the roof.

Wow. I really do need to stop this poetic crap, don't I?

Once I was dressed, I hastily slipped on my old, dirty, falling-to-pieces running shoes and hurried out of my room, grabbing my small shoulder-bag on the way out, as well as my cell phone.

I quickly sped down the stairs, crying out in pain when I tripped on the last step and fell, barely catching myself with my hands. I winced, and I heard a sickening crack. Sudden pain shot through my wrist, and I stood up, rubbing in gently. It looked like I was right; bad things did happen when you fell out of bed in the morning.

Still massaging my wrist, I zoomed out the door, running around to the other side of Bella's truck and hopping in, throwing my bag into the space below my feet.

Bella started up the engine, and soon we were riding off to school. Ugh. That sounded cheesy.

…..

When lunch time came, I slammed my tray down on the wooden table, slid out the chair and collapsed into it, rubbing my temples.

Jane glanced over at me, looking genuinely concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly, scooting her own chair closer to the table.

I scowled and laid my head down on the table. "I've got a killer headache," I replied quietly, resisting the urge to slam my head into a wall.

I know what you're thinking. _Why would you slam your head into a wall if you have a headache? _Well, that's just how I am; when I'm in pain, I usually put myself in _more _pain, and usually it goes away.

Yeah. It's kind of sick, I know. Which is why I normally don't do it in front of other people.

"Do you have any pain-killers at the office?" She asked, taking an apple off of her try and taking a bite.

I shook my head, sighing deeply.

Ellie sighed, and picking at her perfectly cut nails, stated, "Drink a glass of water, eat something, and then go for a walk. That'll help."

My head shot up, and Jane just shook her head, taking out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice _and flipping to her current page. An eyebrow raised, I asked, "How did you know that?"

Ellie just shrugged and replied, "I read it somewhere."

I wasn't entirely convinced, but I let it go. That girl was definitely something.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. At the end of the day, when I strolled over to Bella's truck, I was shocked to see that it was gone.

I blinked.

Where the heck was she? Had she forgotten me?

No, Bella wasn't a forgetful person. She probably just had somewhere to be, and forgot to tell me about it.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Charlie's number. After three rings, my dad's gruff voice asked, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ch-Dad, it's Luci. I was wondering if you could pick me up from school." I asked, a bit anxious.

"Why?" He asked, sounding confused. "Isn't Bella bringing you home?"

I shook my head, but then felt stupid; he couldn't even see me. "No, her truck's gone. We both know that Bella isn't the forgetful type, so she probably just had somewhere to go, and forgot to tell me. I wouldn't worry about it. Anyways, can you pick me up?

I heard him sigh, and cringed at the sound. Sighing was never good; it was practically code for, "I have bad news."

I was right. "I don't think so. We're a bit busy here, down at the station. I might if you wait another hour, but…" He trailed off, sighing once more.

I scowled. "Can you think of anyone who might be able to give me a ride? No offence, but I really don't feel like sitting around in the school parking lot for another hour."

There was a moment of silence before he replied, "Well, I suppose Jake can give you one."

"Jake?" I asked, confused. "Who's Jake?"

"Oh, he's Billy's son. You met him about a week ago when you first got here, and I gave Bella her truck."

"Oh-Jacob?"

"Yeah, but he prefers Jake."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Insert awkward silence here.

"So, are you gonna call him?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess.."

"Oh…bye, then."

"Yeah. Bye."

I hung up and sighed, shaking my head. Sometimes Charlie and I could be more awkward than him and Bella. And that was saying something. Really.

I walked over a curb and sat down, staring at the sky, silently hoping for some more rain. I could really use it. Unfortunately, the weather stayed the same; bright and sunny. I cringed. It was the first sunny day since I'd moved to Forks, and I prayed that it would be the last, at least for a while.

About fifteen minutes later (I spent the time doing homework) a car pulled up, and Jake hopped out. He scanned the parking lot, and when he saw me, his face brightened instantly, and he ran over to me. "You ready?" He asked, smiling.

I hastily shoved my books into my bag, slung said bag over my shoulder, stood up and smiled. "Ready." I gave him a thumbs up.

He chuckled and we both walked over to his car and climbed inside. I set my bag down at my feet and gazed out the window. I smiled as the sky darkened a bit, and I couldn't help but grin widely as the rain drops hit the road.

Jake glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow, and smile tugging at his lips. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

I blushed and glanced down at my hands, neatly folded in my lap. "Nothing." I muttered, glancing out the window. I immediately felt calmer, seeing the water flood down from the sky.

"You can tell me." He said, smiling lightly. "I won't say anything."

I looked over at him, and for some reason, I felt that I could trust him.

Ugh. I'm just full of cheesy sayings today, aren't I?

"It's…well, it's raining." I said dumbly, gesturing to the window on my side.

His eyebrows shot up. "I can see that. Is this some comment on the weather to get us off topic?"

My face went red and I replied, "No, it's not. That's why I was smiling."

There was a moment of silence, in which only the sound of the rain against the top of the car could be heard. Then, "You're smiling because it's raining." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a statement, either.

"Yeah," I said quietly, shifting my gave from the window to the floor, my face burning with embarrassment.

"So," Jake said slowly, "You like the rain."

I nodded and answered softly, "Yeah. Don't ask why. Everyone asks why, whenever I tell them." I straightened up, speaking a bit louder. "They ask me why I would love the cold, wet rain and I never have an answer. Because I just _don't know. _Charlie doesn't like the rain _that _much, and Renee hates it, so it must be a personal trait, or something. Maybe it's…" I sighed softly. "Maybe it's because…"

I shook my head and stared out the window once more. It was practically pouring, now.

"You can tell me," Jake repeated softly. "It can't be that bad."

I shook my head again. "It sounds cheesy…"

"Aw, come on," he said. "I have two older sisters, so I've been forced to watch my fair share of chick flicks. Trust me, after that, nothing seems cheesy anymore."

I chuckled lightly and replied, "Fine. But you have to promise not to laugh."

Jake smiled. "Alright. I promise, that no matter how cheesy what you're about to tell me is, I won't laugh."

I smiled. "Good."

I was silent for a moment, and then I said, "Well…it's just…rain kind of reminds me of the imperfections in life…how a day can be happy, sunny and bright, and suddenly everything can just come crashing down. It reminds me that life is going to be hard. That it's not gonna be all rainbows and butterflies. It also reminds me that nobody's perfect. That we all have…a sort of _dark side _that comes out every once and a while, and reminds us of the flaws in someone. In my opinion, it's the imperfections that truly make up a person. In a way, rain keeps me down to earth, if that makes any possible sense."

There was a very, very long silence, during which I glued my eyes to my feet, and Jake stared at the road ahead.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke up. "That was…deep." He said quietly. To my surprise, he kept his promise and didn't laugh. In fact, it looked to me like he didn't want to laugh at all.

When I didn't reply, he asked, "Have you told anyone that before?"

I shook my head.

"Not even Bella?"

"I haven't told a single soul…except you, of course." I sighed. "I don't think anyone would understand."

More silence. Then, "I think my opinion of you has changed. A lot."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Jake smirked, and I noticed that we'd just pulled into my driveway. He stopped the car, and I simply sat there, waiting for his response.

Finally, he spoke.

"You tell me."

* * *

**Ugh. I had this whole awesome chapter written, in which Bella couldn't pick her up because she had gone shopping with Jessica and Angela; you know, the part where she goes to the bookstore, she almost gets raped, but Edward shows up and saves her. THEN, I realized that I forget the "party" at the beach in La Push, which is a major "Jacob" part, so I had to rewrite it. **

**I'll admit, I'm kind of going along with the movie here. And I'm sorry I left out the "almost got hit with a car" incident. In fact, I kind of forget when that happened. I've only read "Twilight," once, and have only seen the movie like, three times, so I may leave some stuff out. **

**The whole time I was writing this, like, the whole time, I was listening to "Dreamcatcher," from the Twilight soundtrack. You know, the soundtrack with the classical music used in the movie, not the soundtrack with the songs by Hurrican Bells and whatnot. It's such a pretty song, and I recommend you listen to it. It's in the part where Bella and Jacob are in Bella's room, and Jacob tries to get her to remember the stories he told her at the beach in La Push. However, looking at the YouTube comments, everyone seems to think it's _only _at the part where Bella arrives at Jacob's house in the rain. It only plays for like, 30 seconds there!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the song. If you did, let me know in a review!**

**:)**

** -Lily**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez, I'm updating this one pretty fast. Oh, and thislittlemockingjay97, I put some more Seth/Luci moments in this chapter, because you seem to like him so much. Plus, I find him quite adorable as well…I couldn't really resist adding him in here. But there will also be some Jacob/Luci in here, too….hmmm, do I sense a love triangle forming? **

**Anyways, here's chapter three; I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3. Legends and Seth Clearwater

When I climbed out of Jake's car, his answer still ringing in my ears, I sprinted up to the door, rain pounding against the hood of my light jacket.

I opened the front door, turned around, and gave Jake a little wave, smiling lightly. The car backed out of the driveway, and soon enough, it was speeding down the street.

I stood there for a few moments, pondering what he had said. _You tell me. _What was that supposed to mean? I had just wanted a clear, straight answer: was it a bad thing that his opinion on me had changed, or was it good. Was it _that _hard to answer a question clearly?

Apparently.

I shook my head to clear my jumbled up thoughts, turned around, opened the door and stepped inside. I took off my soaked jacket and wrung it out, forgetting that below me was a carpeted welcome mat.

When the water hit the floor, I sighed in frustration. I could be pretty stupid sometimes. And forgetful.

But apparently, so could Bella. Because not ten seconds after I walked in the door, Bella strolled up to me, sighing at my condition. "Luci, you're drenched." She announced, shaking her head at my soaked form.

I rolled my eyes. _Nice way to state the obvious, Bells. _"Yeah, we'll you forget to pick me up from school." I shot back, glaring at her.

She winced. "Sorry, I forgot."

I snorted and rolled my eyes once more. "Obviously."

Bella raised an eyebrow, taking my damp jacket and going into the laundry room. I followed her, wondering what she had to say.

"Well," she began, "if it was _so _obvious that I forgot, why did you get a ride from Jake? You could've just called me and asked me to pick you up." She turned the dryer on and put my jacket inside, closing the small white door after she had done so.

I sighed and answered, "Well, considering that you're not usually the forgetful type, I figured that you had somewhere to go after school, and you forgot to tell me."

Now Bella just looked confused. What? I thought I had explained myself pretty clearly.

"Wait," she said slowly, leaning up against the dryer, "Even though you think I'm not the forgetful type, you assumed that I "forgot" to tell you where I was going after school? How does that make any sense?"

I exhaled deeply and rubbed my temples, my eyes squeezed shut. The headache was back, even worse than before. Bella had a talent of giving me migraines.

"I don't know, Bella." I replied softly, wincing in pain. "I just didn't think it through, I suppose. I have a habit of doing that." Then, I asked, "Do you know if Charlie has any pain killers? I feel like my head's going to split apart."

"In the kitchen, on the window sill," she answered. Geez. We had only been here for a week and she already knew where everything in the house was. Typical Bella.

I nodded my thanks, and she handed me my jacket, after taking it out of the dryer. It was still slightly damp, but it would do. I slipped it on, shivering from the slight cold that it brought to my skin. "Thanks," I muttered before stepping out of the laundry room and escaping to the kitchen. I walked over to the window sill, grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and took two with a glass of water.

I then went up to my room, grabbed my book, _Stealing Freedom, _and flopped down on my bed. When I flipped the book open, I just stared at the words in front of my eyes, not even comprehending what was happening in the book. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jacob had said.

I scoffed, and mentally slapped myself. _Why does it matter? He probably didn't mean anything by it. _

But even as I thought this, I knew it was untrue. It did matter, for some reason. Suddenly, I realized how Bella felt. Just like how Bella wanted to know what Edward truly thought of her, I wanted to, for some odd, crazy wild reason, wanted to know what Jake thought of me. What his opinion of me was. Did I seem like some crazy, weird poetic, deep person, or did he find me interesting?

I just sighed and shook my head. I was thinking too hard. I just needed to let it be.

...

A few days later, I was sitting at my lunch table, having an engrossing conversation about whether corn as a starch or a vegetable with Jane, when Bella came up to me, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, I got invited to go to some party thing down at La Push. I was wondering if you wanted to go, or if you want me to drive you home." Bella stated awkwardly, playing with the end of her shirt sleeve.

I brightened. "Will Jake be there?" I asked, straightening up.

Bella raised an eyebrow, the corners of her lips tugging upward. "Why?" She asked, looking amused.

I shrugged, and felt my face heat up. "It's just, he said something to me a few days ago, and I've been meaning to ask him about it."

Yeah, his answer to my question was _still _driving me out of my mind. I had told myself a million times that it didn't matter, but my heart told me otherwise, as cliché as it may sound.

Bella didn't look entirely convinced, but she didn't push any farther. "I suppose he'll be there. I don't see why he wouldn't be."

I couldn't help but smile. I liked Jake quite a bit; he didn't laugh when I gave him my pathetic little speech about my love for rain, even though he probably wanted to. He didn't show it, however, and that definitely counted for something.

...

When we arrived at the beach, I was glad that the weather wasn't too sunny. Sure, there was a bit of sun peeking out from behind the clouds, but it didn't really make a change in the temperature. It felt as if it was around sixty-five or so. A little too warm for my liking, but I could live.

Man. Saying that makes me sound like a really depressing person, doesn't it? I'm really not; I just love cloudy, coldish-warmish weather. I mean, come on, if I was a depressing person, I would never be cheerful (cough*Edward Cullen*cough) I would listen to sad, slow music all the time, and I would make pessimistic remarks. And me; well, I can be cheerful, I like up-beat music and I'm an optimist. Sometimes.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a pessimist through and through. It doesn't mean I don't have hope, though. I do. Really.

Anyways, I hopped out of the truck and scanned the beach. There were a fair few people here; some from Forks, and others from the reservation. I didn't see Jake anywhere, though, so I talked to Bella and her friends for a while.

Bella's friends were…odd. There was Mike, first of all. He was a total flirt, that was for sure. It was quite a shame, because, generally, he sucked at it. The whole time I was with them, he was trying to hit on Bella, and it was actually quite amusing to watch.

Angela was easily the nicest one. She reminded me of Jane quite a bit, so I wasn't too shocked when Angela asked, "Hey, aren't you friends with my sister, Jane?" They looked alike, except Jane didn't have any glasses. They were both a bit shy, and loved to take pictures.

Jessica was OK. She was nice, most of the time, but she seemed a bit…_possessive_ of Mike. She would shoot Bella lasers of death with her eyes every time Mike flirted with her. Pft. As if it was her fault. Bella couldn't help the fact that she was pretty; and was, indeed, very pretty, though she didn't seem to realize it. She wasn't extremely self-conscious. She just didn't think very highly of herself.

Then there was Eric, who was fine, I suppose. He was a little annoying, though, and kept asking me personal questions. Now I knew how Bella felt around Edward; it was kind if creepy.

Ben was Angela's boyfriend, and was nice enough. He wasn't as pushy as Eric, or as bipolar as Jessica. He was pretty….well, pretty normal, all in all.

Eric had just asked Bella if she was going to surf when a voice from behind me called, "Luci!" I spun around, and a felt a grin spread across my face.

Jake walked up to me, two guys following him, a big smile on his face. "Hey, Jake!" I said enthusiastically, and almost winced at my girliness.

"Hey." He said back, giving a little wave and grinning widely. He turned to Bella and greeted, "Hey, Bella."

Bella smiled slightly and nodded. "Hey. I haven't seen you around for a while."

I smirked and said, "Probably because you're too busy drooling over _Edward_."

Bella's face went red, and she glared at me. "Shut up, Luci." She muttered quietly, staring at the ground below her.

"Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked, frowning slightly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. How do you know him? Bella invited him here, but he turned her down." I shot a look at Bella, who blushed even deeper.

One of the boys who were with Jacob spoke up. "The Cullens don't come here."

Bella looked just as puzzled as I felt. What did he mean by that?

There was a slightly awkward silence, and then Jake turned towards me and asked, "Do you want to go on a walk?" He gestured to the beach that started a few feet from where he were talking.

I smiled brightly and replied, "Sure."

We had just walked off a few feet when Bella jogged up to us and asked, "Do you mind if I come with you?" She looked a little nervous, and a bit guilty.

Jake looked over at me, as if asking me what I thought. I shrugged and said, "If you don't mind."

Jake nodded, turned back to Bella and smiled. "Sure."

Bella nodded her thanks and shot me an apologetic look.

Wait. _Now _I was confused. From the looks of it, Bella was sorry to interrupt us…so why did she?

"So…" she began slowly, as we began to walk down the beach. "What did that one guy mean when he said that the Cullens don't come here?"

Oh. That explained things.

Jake suddenly looked uncomfortable, his eyebrows furrowing. "Well, we're not really supposed to tell."

Bella just smiled and replied quietly, "I can keep a secret."

Holy crap. Was Bella _flirting_? Bella _never _flirted. She just didn't. It wasn't her.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, but replied none the less. "It's really….it's just a scary story, kind of." He muttered.

After a few moments of silence, in which Bella just stared at him expectantly. Then, he continued, "Did you know that the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

Bella blinked, and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. That obviously wasn't the answer that she had been expecting.

Then, he went on to tell us the story: How his great, great grandfather had found the Cullens hunting on their land, and they made a treaty; if they agreed to stay off their land, their identity wouldn't be told to anyone; it would stay a secret.

After he was done, Bella smiled up at Jake. "Thanks." She remarked. "That was really interesting." And funnily enough, it looked as if she _had _enjoyed it.

Jake shrugged. "No problem."

"Luci!" a voice called, and my head snapped up from where I was looking at the ground. There was Seth Clearwater, the boy I had met on my first day in Forks, running towards us.

Once he stopped in front of us, he flashed me a big smile, and once again, I was amazed at how _white _his teeth were. He must brush them fifty times a day!

"Hey, Luci! And Jacob, and…" He trailed off when his eyes landed on Bella.

"Bella." She filled in. "Luci's sister!"

Seth smiled once more. "Oh, right! My dad told me about you. I'm Seth, by the way."

Bella smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Seth."

Said boy turned towards me and asked, "So, how's Forks been treating you?"

I laughed lightly. "It's pretty nice here, actually. I really don't mind the rain, before you ask."

He just chuckled, and Bella put in, "Luci loves rain. Why, I really don't know. She's never told me."

I shrugged and answered, "I've told you a million times, Bella. I really don't know. I just like it, for some reason."

Jake caught my eye, and he raised an eyebrow. I winked, and I was surprised to see him blush a little. Of course, this just made me smile even more.

Bella, being Bella, noticed the exchanged and smirked. "Did I miss something, here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head and smirked right back. "Nope, Bells." I said. "You didn't miss a thing."

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please, please, ****please ****let me know in a review. They really make my day!**

**Considering the fact that you've been entirely too spoiled, I'm not updating until I have at least eight reviews. I really want to know what you think. Just a simple, "Update soon," or "good job." Makes me happy. **

**Also, please don't use an anonymous name and review several times on one chapter. That really annoys me. Just once is fine. **

**:)**

**-Lily**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless **_**you**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I got eight reviews, so here's the next chapter, as I promised. **

**Thislittlemockingjay97: thank you, I'm glad that you liked it; your reviews make me feel all happy and fuzzy. I really appreciate them. **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Hmmm…same review as last time…no matter; I'm really glad you enjoyed it, and thank you for reviewing. It really means a lot. **

**Ali: Hmm, but if I spoil you too much, I won't have many reviews, and that will be sad. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Now, on with the chapter…**

Chapter 3. Secretive Sisters and Terrible Movies

A few days later, Bella forgot me. Again.

Yup. There I was, standing in the school parking lot, freezing my butt off as it poured and poured. Bella's truck was, once again, gone.

I sighed in frustration, whipped out my cell phone, flipped it open, and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" Bella asked, her voice muffled.

"_Bella_!" I cried, exasperated, throwing my hair over the top of my phone so it wouldn't get wet. "You forgot me! _Again_!"

I heard her sigh, and then she replied, "I'm sorry. Actually, what you said the first time I forgot you is true this time. I'm in Port Angeles, with Jessica and Angela. We're shopping."

I just blinked. Bella? Shopping? Those were two things that most certainly did _not _mix. "You're shopping?" I asked, completely incredulous. "Bella, you never shop. You hate it. _With a passion_."

Bella sighed once more and answered, "Well, I'm actually only with them because I heard there's this bookstore here. I need something new to read."

Her voice cracked a bit at the end, her words quieting down. I sighed. Now I knew she was lying; she always sounded like that when she lied.

"Bella," I said, my voice dropping. "Why do you really want to go to the bookstore?"

There were a few long moments of silence before she spoke up, "I just told you. I'm getting tired of reading _Wuthering Heights _over and over again, so I want something else to read."

Her voice didn't change this time, but it was already too late. One time was enough for me. However, I decided to let it go; for whatever reason, she obviously didn't want me to know why she was going to a bookstore, and I respected her for that.

We all had our secrets. Though, when it came to Bella, she normally didn't have any; at least, not with me.

"Alright, Bella." I answered. "Just be careful. There are some creepy people in the city. Try not to wander into any dark alleys, OK?"

Bella laughed, though it didn't sound completely whole-hearted. Then again, Bella wasn't exactly a cheerful person. "Alright," she said. "I'll try not to. See you in a bit."

I flipped my phone shut and immediately shoved it in my pocket. It was only lightly sprinkling now, but the damage was done; I was pretty much soaked, like I had jumped in a pool with my clothes on. A cold pool. A very, _very_ cold pool.

I sat down on that same white curb and watched as students ran into their cars, obviously trying to avoid the rain, despite the fact that it wasn't too heavy anymore.

Suddenly, I felt quite stupid. I still had to call someone to pick me up. I considered calling Charlie, but decided against it. He had been pretty busy with work lately, so he most likely wouldn't be able to come and get me.

I decided on Jake. He'd picked me up before, so surely he could again. Luckily, Charlie had put Jake's number in my phone, in case I needed to call him again.

I took out my phone, dialed his number and waited. After five rings, it went to voicemail. I sighed sadly and put my phone back in my pocket. Now what? I didn't have the Clearwater's number, so I couldn't call them. And I didn't know anyone else in Forks, besides Jane and Ellie, and Jane didn't have a phone, while Ellie was grounded and had hers taken away from her for the time being.

"Need a ride?" A voice asked. I jumped and my head snapped up, my neck popping as it did.

It was Edward. Also known as the source of Bella's confusion nowadays.

He smirked and held out a hand, to help me up. I glanced up at him warily and hesitated before taking it, almost gasping as I did. His hand was _freezing_! Like, literally, it was as cold as ice.

He let go once I had stood up, and led the way to his car. I hopped inside, and was surprised to see someone else in there. I recognized her as one of the Cullens; Alice was her name. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, smiling brightly. I almost winced. I wasn't a fan of overly-cheerful people. Cheerful people-OK. I can live with them. Overly-cheerful-ugh…"I'm Alice!" She continued.

I smiled weakly and replied, "I'm Luci Swan." I shivered, a cold chill rushing through by body from the freezing rain.

Alice continued to smile happily. "Oh, so you're Bella's sister?" She asked, even though it was quite clear that she already knew that the answer was yes.

I nodded and looked at my feet awkwardly, playing with the hem of my shirt; a habit I had picked up from Bella.

Alice must have sensed that I was uncomfortable, because she shut up for the rest of the car ride. Well, mostly. She asked me a few questions here and there-all of which my answers to were short and simple.

When we arrived at my house, I climbed out of the car, and was met with a hot rush of air. I cringed; as depressing as it may sound, I really didn't like the sun. At all. Why hadn't it just kept raining?

Edward raised an eyebrow, and I shot him a look. "What?" I snapped, surprised at the hostility in my own voice.

Edward shook his head and replied, "Nothing. I'll see you around, Luci."

I nodded, shut the car door, and within seconds, they were speeding down the road.

…

Later, I sat in my room doing nothing, as usual. There just weren't many things to do in Forks, except for hang out with friends.

Suddenly, I shot straight up, an idea forming in my head. I could call Jake and ask if we could hang out. Not as a date, of course. Just as friends. We could go see a movie or something.

For what seemed like the fifteenth time that day, I grabbed my cell phone, and then dialed Jake's number. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. It's Luci." I stated, smiling at the sound of his voice. For some reason, I really did like Jacob Black.

No, not like that. That would be awkward, considering I had just met him.

"Oh. Hey, Luci. What's up?" He replied, a smile in his voice.

"Well, I'm over here dying of boredom, so I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something."

There was a pause. A very long one, at that. Then, he asked, "What…like, a date?"

I immediately felt heat rise to my face, and I suddenly felt quite stupid for not thinking my plan over; of course he would take it that way. Who wouldn't?

"Nah," I answered quietly. "Just as friends."

There was a moment of silence. "Oh." He replied. I don't know if I was imagining it, but he sounded a bit crestfallen.

Ugh. Have I mentioned that I absolutely detest awkward silences? Because I do. A lot. They're just so….so _awkward. _And silent.

"So…" I began quietly (and awkwardly, unfortunately) "do you want to go?"

"Sure," Jake replied. "What do you want to see?"

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "What's playing?"

"No idea."

I laughed. Typical Jake. "We could just go there, see what's playing and pick one to watch." He suggested.

I smiled. "Sounds good. Can you come pick me up?"

"Yup. See you then."

"Okay."

I flipped the phone shut, and fell back on my bed, smiling like an idiot.

…

"So, what do you think looks good?" I asked Jake, looking over at him.

We were currently in the movie theatre, staring at a big black board with the names of all the movies currently playing.

"Well," Jake said, glancing over at me, "since there are only titles, and we don't know what each movie is about, we'll just have to go on that." Seeing my confused face, he added, "titles, I mean. What title seems interesting?"

I stood there, contemplating, before I answered, "How about _Give or Take a Few._"

"Rated R."

"_The Blue River_."

"Sounds boring. And old"

"_Suddenly in Love_."

"Nah. Sounds like a chick flick."

"_It's as Simple as That_."

"Also rated R."

"_Bone Crusher._"

"That one's rated R, too."

"Well," I said, "that's all that's playing. So we'll have to choose from _The Blue River_, or _Suddenly in Love._"

Jake seemed to think intently for a second, before deciding, "The Blue River, I guess. I'm not going to sit and watch you cry over some lame chick flick for an hour."

I scoffed. "I've never cried over a chick flick, and I don't plan on it. Besides, for all we know, it could be a romantic comedy."

Jake shook his head, giving me a look. "I'm not taking any chances."

I punched him in the shoulder and remarked, smirking, "You suck. The Blue River it is."

…

"_No, Jeremiah! Back off, don't go into the water, honey. You'll get hurt. JEREMIAH, NO!"_

The Blue River actually turned out to be a horror movie. A very sucky one, at that. Apparently, it was based off some really old book that was written in the 1800's.

"_Jeremiah! No, get out, it'll hurt-JEREMIAH!"_

The desperate mother on the screen started to cry, and I scoffed. "This sucks." I whispered to Jake, shaking my head at the sheer stupidity of the movie.

Jake snorted, rolling his eyes. "Nice way to state the obvious, Luci."

I kicked him in the leg, and he hissed in pain. I snickered. "Baby," I muttered, my eyes glued to the screen, on which the boy, Jeremiah, was getting eaten alive by some river monster.

"Shut up," he muttered, kicking me back. I yelped, and glared at him when he laughed.

"_J-jeremiah! WHY?_" The woman on the screen fell to the ground, screaming and crying at the loss of her son, her arms raised dramatically to the sky.

"Alright," I muttered to Jake. "This is just plain stupid. And cliché."

He nodded. "Let's get out of here."

I agreed immediately, and we walked out of the theatre, disappointed at the lack of quality in the movie that we had just seen.

"That," I said, once we exited the theatre, "was pathetic."

Jake laughed. "No kidding." He stated. We both sat down at the steps that lead upstairs, to the main lobby of the building.

We sat there quietly for a moment, before I asked, "Jake?"

He looked over at me and asked, "Yeah?"

"A few days ago, when you dropped me off at my house when Bella forgot to take me home, you said your opinion on me had changed." I took a deep breath. "What did you mean by that?"

Jake smirked and replied, "Didn't I already give you an answer?"

I sighed in frustration and answered, "Yeah, but it wasn't a clear one. It's just…it's really been bugging me."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, straightening up and looking over at me. I nodded, blushing lightly. "Well," he began slowly, "I guess it's time for my own little deep speech." He smiled. "What I meant was, at first I thought you just like the other girls your age. You know; happy, cheerful and naïve. But when you told me why you loved rain so much, and how it made you remember that life wasn't perfect, that changed."

I was silent for a moment, and then I asked, "But what did you mean when you said, 'You tell me?'"

He smiled. "I wanted to see if you could figure it out for yourself; you know, what I meant when I said that my opinion on you changed. Which, obviously, you couldn't."

My face went red. "I'm not very good at figuring things out. Bella got that gene."

He didn't reply for a few moments. Then, he stood up, and held out his hand to pull me up, like Edward had earlier, when he offered to give me a ride home.

But this time, I didn't hesitate.

**I know, cheesy ending. I just couldn't help myself! **

**Oh, and for my Seth-infatuated readers, we'll see some more of him real soon. **

**All right. This may be pushing it a little, but I'd love to see eleven reviews before I update. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**:)**

**-Lily**

**In you sneezed while reading this, bless **_**you**_**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twelve reviews so far; thank you so much! I really appreciate them!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short; it's really just a filler chapter, I suppose. **

**Also, this is important: I'm so, so, so sorry that things are happening out of order and whatnot; I just haven't read OR seen Twilight in ages. Like, really, the last time I saw it was like, sixth months ago, and I read it about a year and a half-ago. So, I apologize for the way things turn out. Don't worry about New Moon, though. I really liked that one, and have read it a couple times and have seen it, like, five times, so that part of the story will turn out much better. Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. **

Chapter 5. Ditching and Missed Calls

The day after my night out with Jacob, Bella ditched me. Again.

Wow. She really had a habit of doing that, lately. Honestly, was I that terrible to be around? Surely I wasn't so bad that she felt the need to ditch me three times in row. It was really quite annoying.

Really. I was tired of getting rides home from various people. Sure; talking to Jake was nice. He was really fun to be around. He was just so…_positive. _He practically shined, and put everyone around him in a better mood. You couldn't _not_ be happy when you were around him. He had a way of brightening up your day. Maybe this is way I loved spending time with him; he made me feel better, even if I wasn't upset. He just made me….well, he just made me _happier. _

Anyways, I learned that, once again, I was going to be forced to get a ride when, at the end of the day, Bella took me aside and stated, "Luci, I've got somewhere to be. You'll need to get a ride home with someone, OK?"

Before I even had the chance to utter a single sound, she was gone, walking off to who-knows-where. That girl really had a talent of confusing me. And angering me. Then again, we were sisters; all sisters had habits of angering and/or annoying each other. It was just the way it worked in life. Unfortunately.

If only we could all get along, huh?

Then again, if it was that way, life wouldn't be any fun. So I suppose, in a way, I'm sort of grateful that siblings normally don't get along. It may sound odd, but it's true none the less.

Sighing, a collapsed, once again, on that awful white curb, and a wave of déjà vu hit me. Of course it would. After all, this was the third time that I found myself sitting on this stupid white curb. Really-my butt was starting to get sore from sitting on it.

I exhaled deeply and pulled out my cell phone, flipping it open and dialing Jake's number; I felt sorry for the poor kid. He had to pick me once again; he was probably getting sick of driving me everywhere. But hey, who else could I turn to? Bella was always ditching me (probably for _Edward_) I _still _didn't have Seth's number (I made a mental note to ask for it the next time I saw him) and Charlie couldn't pick me up because he was always so busy nowadays, down at the station.

After a few rings, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. It's Luci."

I heard Jake sigh, and then chuckle a bit. "What now?" He asked, his tone light. "Did Bella's truck break down, or are you dying of boredom again? If it's the latter, I'll have to pass. I'm not quite in the mood for watching that crappy horror movie again."

I blushed slightly, and gave a little laugh. "No, it's not that." I answered, smiling. "I need you to pick me up. Again. Bella ditched me."

"Ditched you?" Jacob asked, sounding confused.

I sighed and replied, "Yeah. She told me she had somewhere to be." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "She really needs to stop doing this. I'm really getting sick of getting picked up from school by random people."

"What? Do you not like having me around?"

I laughed, smiling brightly. "Nah, it's not that. It's just kind of annoying, how she ditches me so much nowadays. Honestly, I bet it's for that Cullen guy she's infatuated with."

Jake laughed and answered, "Maybe. Anyways, yeah, I'll pick you up. You're lucky that we get out of school early on the rez, otherwise you'd be in trouble."

I chuckled and replied, "I know. The only other people I know besides my two friends are the Clearwaters, and I still don't have their number. Otherwise you wouldn't be forced to drive me everywhere."

"It's fine. I don't really mind."

I blushed a little and replied, "Well, as horrible as it may sound, I know I would. So, I'll see you in a bit, then?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I flipped my phone shut and sighed. I glanced up at the sky. It wasn't raining, though it was chilly and cloudy, which was good enough for me, even though I preferred the rain.

Wow. I really _am _depressing, aren't I?

…

After Jake dropped me off (and no, we didn't have a super deep conversation; we actually had a pretty entertaining discussion about Bella's possible reason for ditching me once again) I sprinted up to Bella's room, to see if she was in there. No such luck. Then, I went into each room, checking to see if she was in them. "Bella?" I called. "Are you here?"

There was no answer, so I sighed and waded into the kitchen. I grabbed some orange juice (hey, it's not _just _for breakfast!) and a cheese-stick and plopped myself down on the living room couch. I picked up the remote, turned the T.V. on and scanned through the channels. When I didn't find anything even halfway interesting, I sighed and turned the T.V. off, feeling quite depressed. Now what? There was nothing to do, and I didn't want to bother Jake _yet again. _

Then, I perked up. Maybe Charlie had the Clearwaters' number, and I could call him and ask him for it.

I resisted the urge to do a face-palm due to my own stupidity. Of course Charlie had the Clearwaters' number; he and Harry went fishing all the time! How had I not thought of this before?

I took out my cell phone and dialed his number, tapping my foot impatiently while in rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Luci. Do you have the Clearwaters' number?"

"Wait-what?"

I rolled my eyes, sighing deeply. "I said, do you have the Clearwaters' number?"

"Yeah," Charlie answered slowly. "Why?" He sounded confused. Of course, who could blame him?

"Can you give it to me?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

"Sure, but why do you need it?"

"Well, there's nothing good on T.V., we have no movies, I already got my homework done during Study Hall and I don't want to bother Jake again, so I thought that maybe Seth and I could find something to do. Because I'm bored. Very, very bored."

I heard him sigh, and then answer, "All right, here's the number."

I hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down the digits as he said them, knowing that I wouldn't remember them if I didn't.

After we got off the phone, I immediately called the number using the house phone, because my cell phone died due to me never turning it off.

Sadly, after five rings it went to voicemail, so I put the phone back on the receiver, feeling even more depressed than before.

…

Bella got home about a half-hour later, looking very…odd. She looked a little shocked, scared, and also a little flustered.

As she headed into the kitchen, I got up from my place on the couch and followed her. "Bella?" I asked. "Are you alright? You look kind of weird."

Bella shook her head, taking out a skillet and setting it on the stove. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. Did Bella not understand that I could read her like an open book? After all these years, it was pretty easy to tell when she was lying. "Bella," I said. "You suck at lying. What's up?"

She just shook her head again, and I noticed that her hands were barely shaking. "Really, Luci. I'm fine. Don't worry about it, alright?"

I sighed and let her be, walking out of the kitchen. Bella was acting so odd nowadays. She was keeping something a secret from me-I knew it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and once again, I'm sorry it was so short. Like I said, it was really just a filler chapter. Plus, all of my previous chapters have been at least 2,000 words, so I can at least have one short chapter, can't I?**

**Sorry there was no Seth, but there will be. I've got plans…**

**I at least what fifteen reviews before I update. That's only three more-surely we can do that? However, even if there are fifteen when you read this, you have no idea how much I would love it if you reviewed. **

**:)**

**-Lily**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless **_**you**_**! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews; two more than I was asking for! It really means a lot. **

**Review replies:**

**Swimmergirl101: Aw, thanks! **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967- *raises eyebrow* same review again, huh? Neverless, thank you for taking the time to review! I hope this chapter meets your standards. :)**

**Thislittlemockingjay97- Thank you once again. Your reviews make me happy. :)**

**Marauderlove: Hmmm…I can't say if I will or not, but I may consider it. I've got most of it planned out in my head, though. **

**Angel2u: Well, I can't say yet! That would ruin it; it'll be coming up soon, though.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! You'll have to thank the song "dreamcatcher" once again for putting me back in the mood to right this. I was starting to drift into a Harry Potter phase when it started playing on my mp3player (yes, I have it on my mp3. Don't judge) and I perked up, deciding to write this. I don't know why, but that song always helps me write this story. Maybe it's because I named the story after the song-who knows?**

**Also, the link to the banner for this story is in my profile. **

Chapter 6. Dates with Edward Cullen and Bonfires at La Push

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…_

I groaned quietly and shifted my gaze toward the white, annoying ticking clock on the wall on the right side of the classroom, silently chanting, _Tick faster, tick faster, tick faster…_

Only two minutes to go. I could last that long.

"…and I expect three pages, and yes, Mr. Johnson, that means the front and back of a page, before you ask."

40 seconds to go.

"…well, you can simply use the printer in your homeroom classroom when you get here tomorrow morning, Ms. Casen."

30 seconds to go.

The class got busy shuffling their papers into their bags, folders and binders while I simply sat there, my head on the top of the wooden desk, my supplies and papers already set to go.

15 seconds.

10 seconds.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The shrill sound of the bell cut through the heavy chatter of the classroom, and I immediately shot out of my desk, grabbing my bag and zooming out of the classroom, gripping my head in pain. Stupid headaches. What was with that, lately? Was I developing migraines? Was it even possible to _develop _them, or were you born with them? Why did I even ask myself that? Was I finally loosing it?

_Nah, _I told myself, dismissing it with a mental wave of my hand. _You always have mental rants. It's nothing new. _

I hurried down the hallways, maneuvering and pushing my way through crowds of bustling students, all pushing and shoving their way out to the school parking lot.

I finally burst through the front doors and practically sprinted my way to Bella's truck. _Thank St. Mary, _I thought to myself. _She hasn't ditched me again. _

The door was still locked, though.

After yanking on the car door handle about fifty times, sighing and cursing and practically _yelling _at it, Bella hurried over, a confused and slightly concerned expression on her face. "Is there a reason you're trying to break into my truck?" She asked, amused as she unlocked the car and went to the other side, hopping in.

I breathed a sigh of relief and yanked the car door open, jumping inside. As soon as I shut the door and buckled myself in, I said hoarsely, my head in my hands, "Step on it."

I looked up at her, and she raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? You look like you're about to have brain hemorrhage."

I laughed humorlessly. "Close. I've got a headache, and if I don't get some pain killers, I'm going to kill myself. Really. I feel like someone's whacked me on the head with a sludge hammer, multiple times."

Now Bella looked concerned. "Again?" She asked. "Maybe you should go see a doctor." She put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

As she backed out of the slim parking space and hit the road, I shrugged in response, not saying anything. In truth, going to a doctor was the last thing I wanted to do; I hated going there. Go ahead, call in childish. I really just dreaded going there. I don't know why; I've just always despised it, for as long as I can remember. I'm a private person, and I've never really been comfortable around doctors. Honestly, they demanded to know _every little thing _that was going on. Really-they were practically health therapist, which I already think is a pretty scary word. Honestly, a doctor-therapist? Not gonna happen. Ever.

When I didn't reply, Bella suggest casually, "I could take you to Carlisle. I'm sure he wouldn't mind checking over you. Honestly, I don't want you having brain cancer or something, and not knowing it."

I tilted my head in confusion. _Carlisle_? I thought. _Who the heck has a name like _Carlisle? "Who's Carlisle?" I asked, massaging my temples.

Bella looked a bit embarrassed, for some reason. "He's Edward's father. He was the doctor that made sure I didn't have any injuries when Tyler almost hit me with his car."

I scowled at the memory, but didn't reply. _Ugh. I'm gonna kill that idiot for almost killing my sister. _

…

Later on, after I finished my _Much Ado About Nothing _(shudders) essay, I escaped my room and climbed down the wooden stairs, making my way towards the kitchen.

While I was spreading cream cheese on my whole-wheat (unfortunately) bagel, Bella came into the kitchen, looking nervous. Uh oh. I knew that look. She was about to tell me something-something I probably wouldn't like.

"Hey, Bells." I greeted casually, tossing the cream cheese covered knife in the sink after washing it off. "What's up?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably on her feet, and she clasped her hands together, taking a small step forward. "Umm…I'm going on a date." She announced quietly.

I about dropped my bagel in surprise. "I date?" I asked, incredulous. Bella didn't date-she never had, and I didn't think that she would. She just couldn't find someone who…understood her. Bella nodded in response, and I asked, still quite surprise, "With who?"

Bella's face went even redder, and she muttered something so quietly I couldn't even hear her. "Come again?" I pressed, raising an eyebrow and taking a step forward, taking a bite of my bagel. Yum.

"Edward Cullen."

I almost spat out my bagel in surprise. I started choking, pounding my chest, struggling to get the food down. Bella watched me with wide eyes, her face turning an even darker shade of red.

Once I swallowed, I asked her, my voice hoarse from my choke-attack, "That guy you're obsessed with? The bipolar one?"

Bella rolled her eyes, her skin resuming its normal shade of ivory-probably because my annoying self got rid of her embarrassment. "I'm not obsessed with him, and he's not bipolar. He's just a bit…"

I raised an eyebrow, taking another bite of bagel and waiting for her response. When she gave me none, I said, "Just be careful, alright?"

Bella shot me a look, and nodded. "Good."

…

A while after Bella left for her date, my cell phone rang, surprising me and making me nearly jump out of my skin. I scrambled around in my bag for it, and pulled it out. I flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Luci, it's Seth."

I smiled instantly, happiness bubbling up through me. "Hey," I responded happily, "it's nice to talk to you again. How'd you get my number?"

"I asked Charlie for it," Seth replied, his voice sounding as bright and enthusiastic as ever. It made me smile. "I saw that you called our house number earlier, too. I'm sorry no one answered. I was out with some friends at school, and my mom and dad were out. I don't know why Leah didn't answer it, though. She was probably too busy moping around."

"Leah?" I asked confusedly. "Who's Leah?"

"Oh, Leah's my older sister." He sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Cool. Why'd you call? No offence. I mean, it's nice to talk to you again."

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bonfire that we're having down at First Beach."

I raised an eyebrow. "First Beach?" I asked. "Where's that?" I blushed lightly, feeling kind of stupid at the moment.

"It's in La Push, were you were the last time I saw you."

I nodded, still blushing. "Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up."

"No problem…so, will you be there?"

I smiled and responded. "Sure! What time is it?"

"Be there around eight, I suppose."

"Alright, see you there." Then, I added, "wait! I don't have anyone to drive me. I mean, neither of us have a driver's license, Bella's on a date and Ch-my dad will probably still be at work. He gets home pretty late, nowadays."

"I can get Leah to give you a lift."

I was surprised. "She would do that?"

"Not by free-will, no, but I'm sure my mom will make her." I chuckled. "If not, I'll call you and we'll figure something out."

I smiled. "Alright, I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

…

At 7: 42, I heard a horn honk from outside, and hurried over to the window. I could barely make out an unfamiliar car through the pouring rain.

I grabbed my jacket from the couch, slipped it on and exited the house. I hurried over to the car through the rain, trying to stay as dry as possible for the sake of the driver.

I opened the car door and hopped in, shivering from the cold. I turned to the driver, a very beautiful girl who looked about eighteen or so. I figured this was Leah. "Sorry about getting your car wet." I said apologetically, giving her a small smile. She didn't respond; she just shrugged and backed out of the driveway.

Once we were on the road, I wasn't sure I was should start any conversation. She certainly didn't look in the mood for talking. She looked almost…well, she didn't look like anything. Her face was completely wiped on any emotions. If anything, she looked almost bored.

When we arrived at the beach, I could see a flickering orange fire quite a few yards down. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Before I could shut the door, however, Leah said coldly, "Don't break his heart. He doesn't need that, and neither do I."

Then, she yanked the door closed, backed out and was zooming down the road before I could even blink. Geez. What had I ever done to her?

Seth's words rung in my head. _I don't know why Leah didn't answer it, though. She was probably too busy moping around._

She sounded a little depressed to me, so I dismissed it. She had probably just been through a pretty bad break-up, or something of the sort.

I hurried down to the fire, feeling a bit nervous. I'll admit-the "party" down here had basically been the first social gathering I had ever been to, besides my eighth grade graduation party. I had never been very fond of parties-I didn't particularly like crowds. They made me feel confined.

As soon as Seth caught sight of me, a smile overtook his face and he jogged up to me, grinning brightly. "I'm glad you made it." He said. "Leah wasn't too horrible, was she?"

I winced and replied, "She kind of gave me a death warning before I got out of the car, but nothing other than that."

Seth sighed, looking quite exasperated. "Sorry about that. What did she warn you about?"

I blushed, thinking back to what she had said. "Nothing big." I stated, before saying abruptly, "What's wrong with her, anyway?"

Seth sighed once more, looking a bit depressed. I frowned; I most certainly liked it better when he was smiling. "Her boyfriend, Sam Uley, dumped her for our cousin, Emily Young."

I winced again, shaking my head. "Ouch. That sucks."

Seth nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's still pretty torn up about it, even though it's already been a few months since the break-up. She's been kind of…different ever since."

I nodded, and at that moment, a voice called, "Luci, is that you?"

My head whipped around, and I smiled once I saw who it was. I waved. "Hey, Jake!"

Said boy ran up to me and surprised me by picking me up and spinning me around, a grin plastered on his face. "What brings you to the rez?" He asked, after he sat me down.

Giggling lightly (smacks self in face-I don't giggle!) I replied, "Seth invited me." I gestured to said boy, who smiled happily, though he seemed a bit crestfallen. I inwardly sighed. What was up with all the bipolar-like people in Forks. First there was Edward, then Jessica and now Seth? Who knows-in a month, I might be listening to the Fray while painting my toenails bright pink.

Who knew what Forks would turn me into.

* * *

**I know, terrible place to leave off. I'll explain what happened during the bonfire in the next chapter, though I won't go into detail. **

**Alright, I would love at least four reviews before I update. That's not too much to ask, is it?**

**:)**

**-Lily**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless **_**you**_**!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know. I know, I know, I know. I haven't updated since pre-historic times. I hope you can forgive me!**

**Eat cheese and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Of _More _Bonfires and an Irritating Chatter-boxes

The bonfire. How should I describe it?

Odd. That's one word. It was a lot different than any bonfires I'd ever been to-but then again, I was exactly the life of the party, so to speak, so I hadn't been to that many.

Strangely enough, there were hardly any girls there; it was mostly just a bunch of guys, between the ages of thirteen and eighteen, goofing off and acting like idiots. Not that I'd expected any different.

Of course, there were _some _girls there, though only one my age. We didn't talk much however, after our first conversation. She was a chatterbox, that was for sure-worse than Alice Cullen. She would just go on and on about completely random topics, while I stood there uncomfortably, inserting, "Oooo's" and "Mm-hm's" wherever they seemed to fit. I must've been pretty convincing, because the girl (she hadn't even bothered to tell me her name; she just jumped right in) just kept right on talking. Somehow, we started on the topic of school and ended up with plastic cups-I'll never be able to tell you exactly how that happened.

Our conversation must have been going on twenty (cough*fifty*cough) minutes when another girl, a bit older than us, started shouting at her to come over, because they were going home. She shot me an apologetic look, and after I forced myself to return it, she said, "Sorry. Maybe we can talk some other time?" She looked hopeful.

Me? Well, I just nodded quickly and responded hastily, "Yeah, uh-huh. That'd be great!" I added in an over-the-top friendly smile for good measure. At least, I hoped it looked friendly. In reality, I probably looked insane and on the verge of having a brain hemorrhage.

If she detected my terrible lie, she didn't show it. She just smiled back in response and skipped cheerfully to where the other girl was standing with an aggravated and impatient look on her face.

I shuddered. Overly-optimistic people were _not _my thing. Not in the _slightest _degree.

As soon as she left, I heard someone call, "Luci?"

Relief flooded through me as I turned to the direction of the voice. Seth ran up to me, looking as cheerful as ever. Once he stood in front of me, he asked, "So? Enjoying yourself?"

In winced from the enthusiasm in his voice; I normally liked it, but after the conversation with that girl...I wondered if I'd ever want to see a cheerful person again.

Seth noticed my expression, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing Katie got to you." He said, looking amused.

Confused, I asked, "Who's Katie?"

Seth smiled a bit. "She's this girl in Jake's year at Highschool. She's a bit..." He trailed off, not being able to find a word.

I smiled and finished, "...optimistic?"

Seth laughed and shook his head, grinning at me. "Yeah, something like that."

A silence passed between us, but it was different than the ones before. It wasn't awkward. In fact, it was almost...almost _comfortable_.

Huh. Now _that _was new.

"So, you still don't mind the rain?" Seth asked. I was surprised by his tone. He sounded-and looked-genuinely curious. Either that, or he was a wicked actor.

"_Sorry it wasn't quite true. But don't get hung up on it-just soldier on with it, and good luck with shooting the moon…_"

My face went fire-hydrant red as my ring tone for Bella sounded. "Sorry," I murmured to Seth as I dug around in my bag, searching for my phone.

_All of the principals, general _- "Yeah?" I breathed into the phone, my face still red.

"Hey, Luci. Sorry to interrupt. Are you busy?"

_Yes_. "No, I'm just at a bonfire."

"A bonfire?" I could practically see Bella's raised eyebrow. "With who?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not _with _anyone, Bella, so don't get any ideas."

Of course, Bella being _Bella_, she wasn't giving up that easily. "Well, who invited you? You couldn't have just shown up uninvited."

I scoffed and replied, "'Course I did. You know me-a party animal and all."

"Oh, shut up. Tell me!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Since when do you care about these types of things?" I asked. "I think Cullen's turning your brain to mush, Bella."

"Don't get off topic! Who invited you? Was it Jacob?" She sounded hopeful.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Bella, it was Jacob. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

…

"So who _did _invite you?"

"Seth."

Silence. Then, "You're kidding me?" When I didn't answer, she laughed and continued, "Edward was right! He _does _have a crush on you!"

For the second time that evening, my face went red. "He does _not _have a crush-wait, how would Edward know?"

More silence. Except, this time, it was much for tense.

"Bella?" I asked. "You still there?"

"Just tell Charlie that I'll be home late, all right?"

I heard a buzzing sound, and my jaw dropped in disbelief. I pressed the "end" button on my cell phone, and shoved it in my pocket, fuming.

I turned to Seth, ready to tell him how Bella had very rudely hung up on me, when it hit me.

During the whole conversation, he'd been standing less than five feet away. Which meant he heard every part of my over-the-phone talk with Bella-including the part that concerned him.

As I expected, Seth was just standing there awkwardly, rubbing his neck, his face red. I blushed, cleared my throat and announced, "She hung up on me."

"Yeah. I figured that much."

Screw my life. Just _screw _it.

**I know-a terrible ending once again. And I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I have to admit that you're lucky I wrote anything at all. I just got back into a twilight phase when I decided to write this. **

**So, this chapter was really for all you Seth/Luci lovers. For all the Jake/Luci shippers out there-sorry that there was no Jacob, but I've seriously been neglecting Seth/Luci, so I decided to add some moments in this one. I'm sorry it wasn't much, but it's honestly all I can come up with at the moment. I'm pretty blocked. *punches wall in frustration* Curse you, writer's block! **

**Also, I'll give a shout out in the next chapter for anyone who can guess the song that was Luci's ring-tone. It's pretty easy-but it'll be harder next time. **

**Once again, I ask you selfishly for reviews; spoil me, my dear readers!**

**:)**

**-Lily**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Baseball and...Bella? Huh?_

It's easy to say that after Bella and Edward's date, things got...weird.

And when I say weird, I mean "let's-go-slap-a-fish-this-is-so-weird" _weird. _

First thing: Bella and Edward became inseparable. Not in a clingy, "I'm obsessed with you" way-more in an extremely terrifying "I love you and you are my reason for existing" way.

Yeah, scary. I thought so, too.

Second thing: Bella started ditching me. A lot. Edward was always the one to drive her to school, and so I was stuck with no ride. The only option would be to drive myself, because let me tell you: there was _no _possible away that I would let Charlie drive to school in his police cruiser. Honestly, I preferred to get to school in five minutes-not in a half-hour.

And no, I'm so certainly _not _exaggerating.

And third thing: Boredom. Absolute boredom. Now, Bella has never really been a rock-and-roll party animal, but she keeps the boredom at bay, most of the time. Unless she starts rambling about _Wuthering Heights. _That's when I start getting the urge to stick my head in a toilet and/or kill myself. Now that she was with bipolar-mood-swingin'-Edward, however, I had no one to talk to but Charlie, and he's not exactly what one might call "verbal." So, I was forced to drive myself to school every day in Bella's truck-something Charlie didn't approve of. Luckily enough, he let it go.

At first, I tried to dismiss these things. I tried telling myself (over and over again) that they weren't going to last. That they would break out in some fight, and they'd break up in a tear-jerking silver screen movie scene-like argument.

But they didn't. In fact, as time went on, things only seemed to get worse. And worse. And worse and worse and _worse. _

But the moment when I _really _knew that things were serious was when Bella _met the parents_.

Yeah, I know.

I wanted to talk to Bella; to convince her that this Cullen guy was no good for her. I'd only encountered him a handful of times, but, as stupid as it sounds, I got a bad vibe from him. Sure-he was perfectly polite. But that's just _it. _He was _too _polite. Too careful. He treated her like centimeter-thick glass-like she would shatter if he held her hand too tight. And the even odder thing-when they kissed, (luckily, I didn't encounter this too many times) it was like he was in _pain_; like it physically hurt him to kiss her.

Now, I know Bella pretty well, and she brushes her teeth every single morning, mouthwash and all. Her breath honestly can't spell that bad.

Can you see my dilemma? Yeah, I thought so.

But then, just went I thought things couldn't get any more _crazy_, Edward and Bella arrived at my house, announcing they were going out to play baseball.

_Baseball_.

Now, here's something you ought to know: Bella is possibly _the _most un-coordinated person on the face of the earth-no joke. Only a mentally insane person would use "Bella" and "baseball" in one sentence.

Huh. I guess that explains things.

When I heard this through my very rude eaves-dropping from the kitchen, I about did a double-take. I was ready to charge in there and plead that Edward wouldn't take her to play baseball. I really, _really _didn't want my sister to end up with a head injury.

However, I knew that Bella would probably kick my sorry butt if I did anything to intervene with her precious time with Edward, so I forced myself back up to my room to avoid temptation.

…

Approximately twenty minutes later, I found myself standing in a small store with Jake, looking at a huge book in disgust. He'd invited me over as soon as Bella left, and I accepted without blinking an eye-anything to get me out of the house. Plus, I actually enjoyed hanging out with Jake. He was sweet.

"Oh, even _I _couldn't read that." I said, eying the brown book.

Jake chuckled. "Sure you couldn't. I've seen you with books bigger than this."

I snorted and set the book down, shaking my head at him. "_Please. _I like reading, but I can assure you that I've never read over..." I picked up the book once more and flipped to the back. "1,678 pages." I shot him a look, an eyebrow raised.

"It is _not _1,67..." He trailed off as I showed him the last page number. "Oh."

I rolled my eyes, a smile playing at my lips. "Yeah, _oh_."

After setting the book down once more and drifting down the short aisle, Jake commented, "I bet Bella could read it. I see her with _Wuthering Heights_ fifty times, and that book is huge."

_It's not _that _big, _I thought, but bit my tongue to keep the words from coming out. Instead, I chuckled. "I have no doubt about that."

My eyes scanned the shelf, and finally stopped when I saw something that caught my interest. I took a step closer, looking at it from a better angle. It was an odd-looking object. It was circular, and seemed to be made out of...twigs? I couldn't tell. Pointing to it, I asked Jake, "What's that?"

Jake smiled a bit. "It's called a dreamcatcher."

"What does it do?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "What do you think? The word kind of explains it all."

I shot him a confused look. "So...it catches dreams? Takes them away?"

He nodded, but then added, "Yeah, but only the bad ones. You know, nightmares."

"Huh." I smiled and fixed my eyes on it once more. "It's really pretty."

When Jake didn't answer, I looked up at him. He was staring at me, a small smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He shook his head and looked off to the side. "Nothing."

…

As soon as I got home, Charlie called from the kitchen, "Luci?"

"Coming!" I said back, dropping my bag on the couch. I made my way towards the kitchen, where Charlie was sitting at the table, doing some paper-work. "What's up?" I asked.

He sighed. "Bella's still out with Edward, and there's a big storm coming. I don't really think it's safe for her to be out there. Do you think you could go and get her?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And you can't do this...why?"

He sighed once more and gestured to the scattered papers on the table. "I need to finish this up." He looked up at me, looking pained. "Could you please do this, Luci? I really don't want her to get hurt."

Understanding where he was coming from, I sighed and nodded, uncrossing my arms. "Yeah, I'll get her."

Charlie gave me a light smile. "Thanks, Luci."

I shrugged. "It's no big deal." Shooting him one last small smile, I grabbed Bella's truck keys and made my way outside.

I figured that they were playing in the big field that lots of people used for baseball, so I headed Bella's truck in that direction. It was just a hunch, but I sure hoped it was right.

…

I sighed in relief when I approached the field; sure enough, the Cullens, along with Bella, were standing there. They appeared to be in conversation with some other people, though.

Climbing out of the truck, I quickly made my way over to them. "Bella!" I called, and said girl's head snapped in my direction, as did the Cullens'. I was surprised by the look on her face. She looked _terrified. _

"Bella, are you alright?" I jogged up to her, shooting her a wary look. "Are you-"

"Ah, you brought a _snack_."

**I know, another terrible ending. But hey-at least I updated, right?**

**Once again, I'll selfishly ask for reviews: Please, please, PLEASE review! It would make my day (cough*life*cough)**

**:)**

**-Lily**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm very sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I know, I'll miss this story, too. But don't worry-the sequel should be up tonight or tomorrow. I know, so soon! Why? Well, I'll admit it: I already have two chapters of New Moon (Luci Title: Emergency) done. I just couldn't wait!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 9**

_Sadistic Hunters and Proms_

Last Chapter…

"_Bella, are you alright?" I jogged up to her, shooting her a wary look. "Are you-"_

"_Ah, you brought a _snack_."_

In that moment, I could practically feel the tension in the air multiply by about five-hundred. You couldn't even cut it with a chainsaw.

_A snack? Is this dude mental?_

The guy was among two other people. The crazy dude was giving me a very…sick, twisted sort of smile. He had blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail. The other was a girl; she was beautiful in an exotic way, with wild red hair and…_red_ eyes? The man next to her was beautiful as well, with coffee colored skin, black dreadlocks, and red eyes, as well. He looked a bit worried now-as well as curious. The woman, on the other hand, had the same twisted smile as the crazy dude, as I had officially labeled him.

Suddenly, Crazy Dude's head snapped over to Bella, and his grin widened even more. "Oh, _two_." His grin turned into a smirk. "That's even better."

Immediately, the Cullens took on the oddest position I had ever seen-for a human, that is. They stepped up and leaned forward, _growling _at the small party. My eyes widened in shock. What kind of people was Bella hanging out with? Where they _all _insane?

The dreadlock-guy hissed, "James, let's not start anything." He glanced at the Cullens. "We'll be going, now. Sorry to disturb you."

Immediately, Edward grabbed both Bella and I by an arm and dragged us to the jeep they had driven here, and I, confused as _crap_, asked, "Who is he? Why did he say-"

"Don't. Speak." Edward hissed, and I scoffed, biting my tongue to keep myself was saying anything stupid. Not that it was going to help in the long run, of course.

The rest of the Cullens following behind, Edward threw open the door of the jeep and practically _shoved _us both inside, his hands buckling Bella's seat-belt frantically. I about choked on my own spit when Edward, less than a millisecond after strapping Bella in, was on my side of the car, doing the same for me.

"What the-" I began, but Edward cut me off with a very harsh "shh."

What the Bloody Mary was going on?

A few seconds later, Edward and Alice joined us in the jeep, and we were speeding down the road.

…

Five minutes later, I was in pure shock.

I'd just had the _fantastic pleasure _of learning that my sister was dating a _vampire_-one that sparkled instead of burned in the sun, mind you. How does it get weirder than that?

My sister had gone on to explain all of this, and how the people we were apparently running from, James, Laurent and Victoria, were vampires as well.

Edward also told us, in a frantic, almost crazed voice, about how James was a hunter, or tracker, as one might say, and how he wanted to track both Bella and I down-and _kill _us.

"He does it for _fun_," Edward explained, his tone showing obvious disgust. "He _enjoys _it. It's who he is."

"Well, can you explain to me what we're going to do, then?" I asked, my voice panicked. I could feel a bubble of hysteria growing in my chest. "I'd prefer to live a little longer, after all."

"This isn't _funny_, Luci!" Edward hissed, glaring at my harshly. "He will not hesitate to kill you as soon as he gets the chance!"

"You still didn't answer my question."

Silence.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "You have no idea what to do, do you?"

Edward sighed. "Listen, Luci," he began, "it's nothing you need to worry about. Just let my family and I handle it."

…

Approximately three hours and a plane ride later, I was in a hotel room, sitting on a bumpy bed with scratchy seats, staring at the tan wall in front of me. I had no idea why I was here-no one was telling me anything. All I knew was that I needed to keep calm and not make any reason to be noticed. Bella, Jasper, and Alice were with me, at the hotel.

I sighed quietly, and decided to find something that was at least _slightly _entertaining. I pulled myself off of the bed and announced to Alice and Jasper, "I'm going to go find something interesting."

Alice nodded her approval, and shooting the pair one last smile, I exited the room.

I made my way down to the kitchen, and as I stood in line to pour myself a very-needed cup of coffee, something-or rather _someone_- caught my eye. It was Bella, hurrying out of the hotel with a panicked look on her face.

I felt my eyes widen. _What the heck is she doing_? Ditching the coffee line, I immediately, without thinking, followed her out the door.

Once I got outside, I hid behind the corner of the building. I watched in silence and disbelief as Bella climbed called a cab. Getting a tad bit closer, I listened as she spoke the address of our old house.

Then, she climbed in, and the cab was zooming away.

As soon as it started down the street, I came out of my hiding place and called for a cab myself. Telling the driver the same address, I watched the road and front of me as I climbed in. Luckily, the cab Bella was in was pretty far ahead. If we were too close, she would get suspicious, no doubt.

The cab I was in arrived at my house as soon as the other cab was driving away. Hopping out, I paid the driver, gave a quick, "thank you, keep the change," and hurried around the side of the house.

It seemed like forever, waiting for Bella to come outside. I knew that what I was doing was stupid; I should've burst inside the house and demand that Bella go back to the hotel.

But I knew…I just _knew _she wouldn't listen. She was _Bella_, after all. It was nearly impossible to reason with her. Once she made a decision, it was practically impossible to change her mind, even in the slightest degree.

Finally, the door opened, and Bella came outside, looking not only panicky-but sad. I was surprised to see that she was actually crying, though she was wiping the tears away as quickly as they came.

She began to walk down the street, and after waiting for her to get pretty far ahead, I followed her quietly, not a single word or sound coming out of my mouth.

I followed her ages. It must have been a half-hour before she came to stop in front of the old ballet studio that both Bella and I used to take lessons at, due to our mother's love of dancing. Neither one of us succeeded-we both sucked epically at dancing, though Bella in particular seemed to have a very deep hatred for it.

Shaking away the sentimental thoughts blurring my mind, I jogged inside.

…

The studio was exactly how I remembered it: it was a pretty big room, with dozens of mirrors on the walls and poles up against said mirrors.

My thoughts were broken when I heard my mom's frantic, worried voice, crying, "Bella! Bella, where are you? Bella!"

"Mom!" I heard Bella shout in front of me. She raced to the other side of the room, and I didn't hesitate to follow.

_What's wrong with her? Is she here? Did James threaten her? Is he holding her captive_? A million jumbled-up thoughts raced through my head. I tried desperately to clear them, but I couldn't.

"Bella, _there_ you are!"

_What_?

Stepping closer to the source of my mother's voice, I realized that it was coming from a TV.-a _tape _on a TV, to be more specific.

"Well, look what we have here? Both of you. _That_'s nice." I whirled around at the sound of James's voice, as did Bella.

"Luci?" I heard Bella say from behind me. I couldn't turn around; I was paralyzed as I looked at the hunter standing in front of me. It was as if every limb in my body had been dipped in liquid nitrogen. I couldn't take my fear-widened eyes off of his sick, twisted, sadistic smile, his blood red eyes cold and mirthless.

He chuckled, but it wasn't real. It wasn't like the chuckles I heard from Jake and Seth-this one was cruel and humorless. He circled me, that terrifying grin never leaving his beautiful-yet cold as ice-face.

After he finished circling me, he moved onto Bella. His smirk widened even more when he reached her. I felt a feeling of nausea rise up in my stomach as took out a video camera; was he really going to _tape _our deaths?

The word brought up bile in my mouth, even though it only existed in my mind. Or did it? Right now, I felt as if it was thickening the air, rendering it un-breathable. It was crawling up the mirror covered walls, and piling down on my shoulders like a dozen solid bricks.

The thought entered my mind involuntarily: _Am I really going to die_?

James chuckled once more. Holding out the camera in front of Bella, he said in an oddly calm, relaxed voice, "I think I'll kill _you_, Bella, first."

Then, it began.

He stepped on her leg-_hard_. I bit my lip to keep from crying out when I heard a sickening crack. Bella whimpered, and then seemed to choke as the smell of blood filled the room.

James smiled once more, and asked, "How about this?" He gestured to the camera. "I can't _wait _to leave this for Edward to find. That way, he'll want to avenge you. Avenge your _death_."

I cringed, realizing that what Edward said about James was right, in every way. He _did _enjoy hunting and killing people; he loved the chase, and he loved the kill, but most of all, he loved the _revenge_. The revenge that people attempted to deliver when he killed their loved ones.

James picked Bella up by her shirt, and threw her across the room. She smashed into one of the mirrors, and it shattered. Tears prickled my eyes, and I felt ashamed. Here I was, watching my sister's _murder_, and I couldn't do a thing.

"_Bella!_"

I felt a wave of relief-so strong, I almost collapsed-pass over me, and I turned to see Edward, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle, all on the opposite side of the room-but not for long. I watched in shock as they sped over to James, tore him off Bella and dragged him away, setting him on the ground. Alice positioned his head in her hands, and-

Suddenly, I felt myself being grabbed, and I was at the back of the room once more.

"Kill him," I heard a voice say, loud and clear, "and I'll _kill _her."

Almost everything stopped. All heads, excluding Bella's, snapped towards my directions. I didn't recognize the voice, but I knew who it was.

_Victoria_.

For a moment, everything was quiet. I struggled against her, but I couldn't break lose; I wasn't even coming close. She had a death grip on my forearm, and I could feel blood trickling down it, all the way to my fingertips. I felt a sharp, stinging pain.

When no one answered, I heard Victoria snap, "You don't think I will?" Then, as if to prove a point, she grabbed my other arms and dug her nails into it so hard, it took all of my willpower to not cry out. I felt even _more _blood trickle down my arm, and a horrible pain filled my body. She squeezed even harder, and this time, I let out a strangled cry.

"Because," Victoria continued, "if you do, you're sadly mistak-"

I felt a huge push from behind me, and I fell forward, barely catching myself with my arms at the last second. I heard a scream out from behind me, and turned around to see Victoria fighting with Rosalie.

Picking myself off of the floor, I hurried over to where Edward and Carlisle were with Bella. I tried to ignore the crack I heard as James's head was torn off.

"My hand!" Bella cried, tears streaming down her pale, sweat-covered cheeks. "It's on _fire_! _Somebody put it out!_"

"He bit her." Edward stated, his voice laced with disbelief and anger.

Carlisle sighed and turned towards Edward. "Listen, Edward," he began, "you have two choices. You can either let the transformation happen-"

"That's not a choice."

"-or you can suck the venom out."

Edward looked up at Carlisle, finally tearing his eyes away from Bella. He looked horrible-his eyes were wild, and filled with pain. "But what if I can't stop?" He asked, his voice hardly a whisper.

"You can."

Edward sighed, and turned to Bella once more. Stroking her cheek, he told her softly, "Don't worry, Bella. I'm going to make it go away."

Then, he brought her wrist up to his mouth.

…

As you probably guessed, Edward succeeded in sucking the venom out of Bella before it reached her heart, completing the transformation.

After he did so, Bella passed out, as I guessed she would. Shaking like mad, I followed Edward to the car he had taken, and he loaded Bella in, still looking rather shaken.

We got to the nearest hospital in less than two minutes. Edward wasted no time at all in checking Bella into the emergency room.

For hours on end, I waited. Without any word on whether Bella would live or day, I waited. I couldn't think-my thoughts were much too jumbled up and confused. I couldn't think straight at _all_.

Finally, after endless hours of torture, I received news that Bella would live, though she had received countless injuries.

I didn't care about the "countless injuries" part. The only thing that mattered to me was that my sister was okay.

**Weeks Later…**

I couldn't believe, that after all I had been through, I was actually going to _prom._ Even today, I still can't tell you how Alice convinced me to go. I actually have a theory that she used some special vampire mind-control on me.

Yeah, not very likely, but still possible. After all, if vampires are real, why can't mind control be real, too?

So, there I sat-in a knee length, silver dress-on a bench, doing absolutely _nothing_. After all, this whole prom thing had been sort of last minute, so I didn't have a date. Besides, dancing wasn't really…_my thing_, so to speak.

"Luci!"

I almost choked in surprise when I looked up, seeing Jake walking towards me. He had a sort of sheepish look on his face, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black pants. When he got close enough, he asked, looking sort embarrassed, "Would you believe me if I told you that my dad paid me to go to your prom?"

I chuckled, smiling. "Why?"

Still looking embarrassed, "Well-it's just. It's really bad, Luci." I raised an eyebrow. "Like, _really _bad."

I crossed my arms, waiting. He sighed.

"He told me to tell you to tell Bella to…to break up with her boyfriend."

I couldn't help it; I burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right?"

Jake shook his head, looking down at the ground. "No, he's serious alright. He just doesn't like the Cullens, you know, with all that I told you…" He trailed off, sighing. "Superstitious old man," he muttered.

I bit back a giggle, but allowed a small smile through. "Well, I'll be sure to tell her, then."

His cheeks reddened. "You know, you really don't have to tell her. My dad's just being…paranoid."

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. She doesn't have to know who it's coming from."

Jake smiled; the one that I loved. "Thanks, Luci." He seemed relieved. Then, he coughed awkwardly, and shifted from foot to foot. "Umm…do you-I mean, would you-uh…" He gave a another little cough and scratched the back of his neck. "Do you want to dance?"

I felt my oh-so-famous blush rise to my cheeks, and fought with all my might to keep it away. "Well, I don't think that'd be a good idea." Seeing Jake's crestfallen face, I added on hastily, "I'm just-I'm no good at dancing, Jake. I'm not as bad as Bella, of course, but I'm not exactly light on my feet, either."

Jake chuckled. "Me neither, so I guess we both suck. You sure you don't want to dance?"

This time, I couldn't keep the blush away, as well as the smile. "Well, in that case, sure." Rising to my feet, Jake told a hold of my hand and led me to an open, unoccupied area. My heart fluttering in a very un-cool way, I wrapped both of my hands around his neck, and he awkwardly set one arm on my shoulder, and the other on my waist. We didn't really dance much-we just swayed a little, from side to side."

"You know, Luci," Jake began, "I was online the other day, and I saw an interesting piece of news."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You know that time we went to the movie theatre and saw that really crappy horror movie?"

I snorted. "How could I forget?"

Jake smiled a bit. "Well, one of the other options, "Suddenly in Love"-well, you remember that one, don't you?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, you thought it was a chick-flick."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, that one. Well…as it turns out, it's actually a romantic comedy." I fought the urge to say, "told you so!" "A five-star romantic comedy, at that."

I felt my eyes widen. "You're kidding." It wasn't a question.

Jake gave a quick shake of the head. "Nope."

I sighed and shook my head. "Well, that's just our luck, huh?"

He nodded, a light smile on his face. "Yeah. Just our luck."

I blushed a little and looked down at the ground when I saw that he was staring at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know," he commented casually, "you look beautiful, Luci."

I couldn't help it; I smiled like an idiot.

**I know; I really need to stop writing these sucky, sappy endings. **

**Now, before all you Seth/Luci shippers start freaking out and throwing bananas at ****Mona Lisa paintings, (yeah, that kind of came out of nowhere) THERE IS STILL HOPE. This story (well, the story and its sequels) remain a .**

**Now, a HUGE thanks to all of the lovely people who reviewed this story:**

**Thislittlemockingjay97, seth's babe, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Ali, swimmergirl103, marauderlove, angel2u, kaototchi, lunarmidnightwolf, RedPenWriter13, ****d112hpfan**, **Guest, and jayma94.**

**Thank you all so much! You have no idea what your reviews mean to me. They make my world go round!**

**Lots of love, **

**-Lily**

**P.S.**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_!**

**P.S.S. **

**Come on now: let's all raise a glass (a digital one, of course) to my first, multi-chapter completed story! Woo-hoo!**


End file.
